the Canadian School for the Magically Gifted
by Frightmancer
Summary: the day to day lives and relations of a group of students at Canada's own school of wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**All right I'm actually trying to make another Harry Potter fic; my last one magus hunter was such a steaming pile of garbage you can't find it online anymore. But I think this'll be different, this stemmed from a conversation I had with my girlfriend about if Canada had its own school and it didn't. So, I thought someone must've thought the travel was ridiculous why not build a school just a bit closer. But slowly it steamed away from being about the found to being about the students which gives the product you're about to see. I've been talking way too long enjoy!**

 **The Canadian School for the Magically Gifted**

 **Chapter one**

 **To begin with**

It's the tenth of January, typically an ordinary date one you might imagine to take place on a Thursday or some other day in which nothing happens. However, as it has now been for nearly ten years in Canada, today is the ship off date students attending Canada's very own school for witches and wizards. The Canadian school for the magically gifted or caswell as it was called, for being a lot shorter. It's here at this at this ordinary bus stop on this most ordinary of mornings a girl and a few of her friends await to be picked up and taken to caswell. Let us listen to their conversation.

"I-I don't know about this guys." A girl said trembling. with her she carried a rather large carry-on bag.

"Oh, come on Elise, this is our chance to be greater than we were destined to be. Besides you already enrolled bit late for second thoughts, isn't it?" The second girl asked. She carting a slightly smaller but still sizable carry on.

"B-But I never wanted to do this you guys made me and I-and I…" Elise stuttered trying to hold back tears.

"Hey hey, calm down Elise. Sav's just messing around, of course ok to be afraid. I mean I don't know the first thing about magic and I'm pureblood, believe me I know fear of failure. But if we all stick together we'll make it through caswell just fine. The third girl said. She simply had a small bag on her side.

"Y-You really mean it" Elise asked sniffling.

"Duh of course she does, when has goody two shoes Dani ever lied, when she says we're in this together it means together. Savanna states.

"don't appreciate the nickname but yeah, together." Dani said confidently. Elise trembled for a second as if unsure.

"T-Together." Elise muttered. She was smiling. A few minutes of silence pass and the bus arrives. It's metal doors opening.

"Dani you'd know more about this then I do but how do they hide the bus? I mean it stop at civilian bus stops, it looks like a regular bus, what's keeping people away?" Savanna questioned as she walked into the vehicle.

"They just tell people it's not a public bus or that it's on its way for repairs. You'd be surprised how easy magic is to hide from muggles. All they need is an excuse no matter how flimsy...at least that's what my dad told me" Dani explained as they sat down near the back.

"And yet he never told you a single spell." Savanna taunted. Dani got a bit red.

"We've been over this sav, dad wanted me to learn on my own." Dani

"Orrrr maybe your dad's just a carny who plays pretend and you're just a half blood in denial." Savanna continued to taunt. This was making Dani red with anger

"What do you want from Sav? A fight? Cause I can deliver on that!" Dani fumes about throw a punch.

"P-Please stop f-fighting." Elise stuttered out. The two pause and drop their arms.

"Elise is right, I could've hurt you. I'm sorry." Dani said.

"No, no it was my fault I brought up your dad. It's just that…...I wish *mumbles*." Savanna said morosely.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that last bit, you what?" Dani questioned.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all. Savanna sighed. For a while the ride was uneventful, just picking up a few people every stop until upon one of the People taken approaches the group.

"Huh I didn't know trash got its own seat." The boy quipped.

"What trash is he talking about?" Savanna asked.

"He means us Sav. Because he thinks we're all muggle borns." Dani explained.

"I don't think it, I know it. You have that stench about you. Like you," he points at Savanna. "I know your muggle born not just because of your obvious idiocy but also because your wand by duck taping it to your arm." Savanna was fuming. "Or you," *points to Elise* "you're the most pathetic of the lot, you look like you're ready to cry just by seeing me, you're probably scared of the toaster popping and another thi-" the boy was cut off by Dani gripping his arm firmly.

"You can make fun of me and Sav till the cows come home but if you say another word about Elise I will give you pain you've only read about." Dani threatened. The boy looked unimpressed.

"What're you going to do to me huh, I scream the driver will hear." The boy pointed out

"What makes you think he cares?" Dani inquisted. The boy turned pale.

"U-Unhand me and I'll leave ok?" The boy stuttered. Dani did not say a word but simply released his arm and watched him scramble to his seat.

"Asshole. The tape is stylish." Savanna said, while Dani comforted Elise who had started crying due to the intensity of the situation.

By the time things had calmed down the bus had arrived at caswell. It was like a large almost unending fortress inside of which was just about every style of housing you could imagine, from manors to huts and all the decor and regular buildings you can imagine in between. With big stone paths leading to the center a gothic cathedral inspired building known as the majestic. However, the new students on the bus see none of this they just see...the wall.

The wall was a large structure, made of cobblestone and cinder block the wall appeared to be 50 feet tall to the naked eye. It wasn't of course they used magic to make the wall look bigger than its actual ten feet for more dramatic entrances. Of course, the first years knew none of this and collective oohs and ahhs were heard, especially from a certain girl with duct tape on her arm. However, the moment was short lived as the gates creaked open and bus continued on its route to the majestic.

The majestic was glorious in its own right. With its tall spires reaching for the heavens and the beautiful stained glass on the outside, the inside somehow was even grander. With tall chandeliers looming above the first as they entered to their tables covered silk and tables and chairs made of some of the finest trees in the area. It was like looking at heaven itself and understanding something clearly at last. As the trio of girls sat down a man called the room into order.

"Hello! My name is Earl Glen cofounder of caswell! I'm sad to say my sister, the other founder will not be here tonight. She said something about skydiving out of helicopter to wrestle a shark and figured it best to ask no more questions. Anyway, I'm here to introduce to caswell and how it works. I'm sure you've heard of Hogwarts, correct?" He asked and sure enough the whole room said yes. "Well here at caswell we operate things a bit differently. instead of have multiple class buildings to go to each class, at caswell all of your classes are done in your dorms and housing area with separate groups of teachers each specially picked to work separate lessons specific to each house. And then of course there are the houses, as all of you know in Hogwarts you get your house based on what traits you exemplify. However, in caswell you get your house on what traits you lack or need improvement with. There's Bear paw to give strength to the weak. Wolf paw to make the meek independent. Fox paw to give cunning to the witless or moose paw to give humbleness to the brash. But I've talked for long enough to understand you've got approach it yourself, so who shall be the first to approach the wall?" He asked and gestured over to a blank, empty wall. Silence filled the room, until…

"Me, me I'll do it!" Savanna screamed while Dani attempted to quiet her.

"All right then it appears we have an eager volunteer! Come on up miss, what is your name?" Earl questioned.

"Savanna, Savanna Forest." She stated.

"Well Savanna, this is pretty simple all you have to do is approach the wall and the spirits that inhabit it will give you your house. Go on then." Earl explained. And so, savanna approached the barren wall, and as she did those spirits Earl spoke began to speak.

" _Your confidence is hiding a fire, a fire that if one's not careful could burn everything."_ The spirit foretold.

"What fire? What you talking about?" Savanna asked.

" _If you do not know of the danger you carry perhaps you should learn. Fox Paw."_ The spirit spoke and as it did a uniform replaced Savanna's clothes. It was typical older era school uniform with hints of orange about it and on the right side of the shirt was the symbol of a fox's paw print.

"It has been decided, our first new student is a Fox Paw!" Earl yelled and so the night went child after child going up one after eventually a certain boy went up.

"What's your name?" Earl asked

"Derrick and that's all I will say, now can I get on with this?" Derrick asked impatiently. To which Earl nodded his head.

Derrick had barely touched the wall before his clothes changed to a uniform and the cry of _"Moose Paw."_ Was heard. Causing Derrick to stand there flabbergasted.

"Well, looks like that wasn't a hard decision." Earl quipped as derrick still in shock was dragged off. "Anyone else?" The scuffling of feet was heard,

"Sorry yes but my friend is a bit nervous so can I stand up here to watch her?" Dani asked, Elise whimpering by her side.

"I don't see why not, what're your names?" Earl inquisted.

"I'm Dani Blake and this is my friend Elise Carmichael." Dani introduced.

"All right then, now you guys will have to go one at a time so who's going first?" Earl asks. To which Dani turns to her companion and mutters something.

"She will." Dani said pointing to Elise who started to nervously walk to the wall.

" _A house made of straw could not stand without support, as you cannot stand without knowing someone is behind you._

 _The spirit explained._

"Wh-What are you sa-saying?" Elise questioned.

" _For one to be able to stand with other one must be able to stand alone. Wolf Paw."_ The spirit proclaimed and as expected Elise's clothe changed to a darker uniform and she quickly began to sob.

"And now it's your turn Dani." Earl told.

"But-" Dani tried to say something but was interrupted by earl pushing her towards the wall.

" _You view the safety of a friend above your own you are humble, you have a great intellect you are cunning, you could stand alone you are independent."_ The spirit said.

"So, what house am I in then?" Dani asked.

" _What you have in these qualities you lack in strength, refusing your own personal growth for that of others. You need to learn that sometimes no one has to make a sacrifice. Bear Paw."_ The spirit chose and so the uniform appeared. After that the night continued as normal until selections were over and the students were led to the dorms of their house.

The trio has been broken, Elise is on her own and Derrick has to show humility. First day is going to be a doozy.

 **Well that's the first chapter the chapters after this are going to be split into parts one for each character so each chapter will be four parts and yes there will some sort of mystery they'll have to deal with but it's going to take a while to get there. Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it why not leave a review it lets me know there's interest. I'm out.**


	2. day one (part one)

**I'm back now like I said chapters are in four parts each with their own part of the story and perspective to tell. The order being Elise, Savanna, Dani, and Derrick. So naturally this is Elise's chapter. Oh, and there'll be a first-person dream sequence because dreams are inside the mind so I thought it appropriate. Don't worry though there won't be too many of these. Oh, almost forgot I don't any of the spells or concepts from Harry Potter however the school and the characters are mine. I hope you're enjoying this series so far and continue to enjoy it in the future.**

 **Day one (part one)**

 **Howling at the moon**

I'm a bit nervous about this I mean going to school here was Dani's idea anyway so anxiety can be expected. Dani talked me into going first. as I walk towards the wall a noise is heard, danger! what do I do? I turn around breathing heavily. I see a beast spewing flames and smog in the crowd creating mayhem as it moves, and I continue to panic. I have to know if Dani's ok without her I don't know what I'd do, I turn and see ash where she stood. Finally, I begin to cry. as I fall to the floor in tears next to what's left of my friend I look at the beast...and see duct tape on its arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Elise screamed. Still in shock she attempted to analyze her surroundings. It was a small four wall room with a bed, nightstand, and her luggage in the corner. Her dorm at the Wolf Paw lodging area. It was simply a nightmare. She should go back to sleep. She he doesn't think she can though, between the nightmare and the actual reality she's pretty sure her mind won't stop racing long enough to sleep. So, lying awake will have to do.

A few hours later tired and restless she and the other members of Wolf Paw were brought into the common. Speaking candidly the common was dark, damp and dreary. Supposedly going for the look of an ancient castle, instead sharing the look and smell of ancient castles nowadays. Anyway, after being called down they were told to have a seat by a strangely familiar gruff woman with a large scar on her eye.

"Ok then, everyone here?" The room nodded. "Good, you may not know me but my name is Romulus Remus though you guys can refer to me as alpha. I'm the leader of this pack meaning you guys are my cubs. It is my hope that through the work of me and the other teachers here that you will become wolves of your own with your own packs to lead, who knows one of you might replace me here one day." Romulus explained. "Now for the basics of this class. first of all, better get used to me because I'm your only teacher for the next three years. Following that you get another teacher for your next two and another after that for your final two. Now each teacher has their own set of rules and if you break them you're out. My rules are very simple, rule one no teamwork with anyone, if I find you consorting or assisting anyone you're out. Rule two break the ten o'clock curfew and you're out. Rule three follow my orders without question or you know what happens. Any questions?" A flurry of hands raise up. "You." She pointed at blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, I was wondering what rule three was?" The girl asked.

"I'm sorry but you just broke rule four: never ask stupid questions. Asking about something I said counts as a stupid question. Get out of my sight." Romulus demanded. The girl suddenly grew pale.

"B-but how was I supposed to know, you didn't even tell me until I violated it." The girl explained.

"Yeah well, I don't make the rules...oh wait I do, leave!" Romulus commanded. The girl scurried away tears falling down her cheeks. "Any other questions?" All but one hand goes down, Elise's hand. "You, but this better not be a stupid question."

"I-I was just wondering, h-how many people have actually graduated from Wolf Paw?" Elise questioned. The teacher seems to grin for a second.

"See that's a good question and I'll be happy to answer. Out of the ten years we've been open only fifty people have graduated from Wolf Paw." Romulus described.

"Only f-fifty!" Elise stuttered causing a general ruckus throughout the students. It took a few minutes to calm down the crowd.

"Hey! If you don't want to be kicked out it's simple: don't break the rules. Everyone who failed, failed because they tried to cheat the system and lost. So, don't even try to beat me or my rules cause everything you could think someone already tried and failed to do…. The rest of this class is a free period get know those you'll be living with for the next seven years or don't it's up to you. Class dismissed. She said and promptly left the room.

Soon the common was a cacophony of noise as people and all sides of the room tried to hold consultations. Elise was a bit startled by the noise so she left to her room hoping for quiet. A few minutes later however knocking began to be heard at the door.

"Hello, hello!" A voice with a British accent said while knocking. After a few more minutes of this realizing he wouldn't leave she opened the door.

"Oh, you let me in. For a second I, didn't think you would, I just thought you were really cool and I wanted to speak to you but you weren't there so I checked every room and no one was in any of them so I finally tried this door and I had a feeling and-" the boy shot out rapidly.

"S-Slow down you're talking circles around me. I-If you please could you start with your name?" Elise asked. The boy blinked as if still processing what she said though eventually he responded.

"I'm Miles Payne at your service." Miles bowed. "I'm terribly sorry about that I tend to talk really fast when anxious or excited."

"I-It's fine but...what are you doing here?" Elise questioned.

"Well the truth of it is you looked interesting. You didn't seem to be phased by miss Remus one bit. It excited me and I've always been a fan of exciting people. so, I thought I just had to talk to you so here I am." Miles explained.

"I-I'm not that interesting." Elise muttered.

"Oh but, interest is in the eye of the beholder so to me you're quite interesting. Not to mention you remind me of him." Miles described.

"W-Who's him?" Elise asked.

"I suppose I should've been more specific, you remind of my boyfriend. You may not see it but I'm pretty sure wherever you go adventure will follow in that way you're very similar. With my boyfriend though the adventure was getting here." Miles compared.

"What do you mean getting here?" Elise wondered.

"I used to live in England if the accent didn't give it away and during that time he became my pen pal. I didn't know at first but slowly I started to fall in love with him. Even to this day I don't know why he was never polite nor was he nice but there was something there I like. For two years, I saved up money to go to North America and find him. Disappointing my parents who wanted me to attend Hogwarts. I met up with him, found out he was a wizard, got to say I love you once and then decided to go to the same school as him. So here we are now. Although he's in a different house from me we're together nonetheless." Miles told. Elise smiled at the story. At just the same time though something hit her.

"Ow!" Looking over the object it appeared to be a rusty screw. "W-Where did this screw come from?" Elise questioned

"Maybe it came loose off a pipe or something." Miles suggested.

"B-but the only plumbing is in the commons I don't have anything a pipe w-would be used for." Elise points out.

"Hmm curiouser and curiouser. This has been enough conversation for one day but do you mind if I come by tomorrow?" Miles asked.

"S-Sure." Elise confirmed.

"Great after class then? I'll bring tea." He said exiting the room.

What to do now? It was clear to Elise she probably wouldn't sleep tonight no matter how much talking to miles raised her spirits. So, needing something to do opening her bag to pull out a small leather bound book and began writing.

 _Dear diary, today I met a special kind of wizard, the rambunctious kind._ And so, it went deep into the night and though she didn't notice it Elise began to sleep.

 **So, that was part one of chapter two with the next part on its way. I do hope you guys are enjoying this series. If you are leave a review it would be quite helpful. Anyway, that's enough of me for now, I'm out.**


End file.
